Dreams
by bathroomstahl
Summary: Dreams are more dangerous than you think. What happens when normal teenager Alex Orin and a pegasus from Equestria switch bodies through their dreams?


**Hey guys, bathroomstahl here ^-^. **

**Here it is something you all have been waiting for, the rewritten first chapter of **_**Dreams**_**. **

**Small thing to say here, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter :/, but this is a crossover, but I'm not putting it in the category of crossovers, mainly because the thing I'm crossing over it over with it is a Dungeon & Dragons campaign that my chorus teacher set up, so this isn't originally my idea, but hey, it's a good story line ^-^. But I will have a few things that are my own, a few changes to the story line, other than the magical ponies :P. **

**Oh, two last things, 1) I'm actually going to do this in 1****st**** person, switching between Eclipse and Alex. 2) Ponies will exist in this world, I know I said they weren't going to exist in this fic, but I changed my mind on that one :P**

**I hope you guys enjoy this /)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and any of its original characters. All I own is this idea, kinda, and my OCs. **

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Hi, my name is Alex Orin. I know you probably won't believe this, but this is a _true_ story, and kind of a weird one. But on the other hand, this is the story of how I, Alex Oren, was sent to the magic filled land of Equestria.

It all started a few months ago when I moved from Sparta, Illinois to Stream Wood, Missouri, a suburb of St. Louis. It was a rather large town, but it wasn't too big. Heck, the whole reason we moved out here is because my dad got a new and better job and it was out here.

Well let's start with my first day of school at Stream Wood High School, also the start of my sophomore year:

I walked into my new school, and saw that this school was a lot bigger than my old school, this school was HUGE, heck, and it was three stories, _three fricking stories_. I looked at my new schedule, and I saw ten classes, my first hour was biology with Mr. Smith, my second hour was English II with Ms. Roberts, etc. but the only class that really stood out was my fourth hour, it was chorus with Mr. Aubern, I'm not really into singing, but I guess I should be kind of grateful I'm in an easy class.

The day was a normal day, the teachers passing out syllabuses for our parents to sign and read, but Mr. Aubern's class was different, heck even his syllabus was, his class was kind of weird actually, he went over the syllabus with us, but then we played a game… yeah you heard me right, we played a game in chorus, which was kind of weird actually. The game we played was… it was Hide and Seek… I never thought a _teacher_ would let us play Hide and Seek in their class, heck he even played it with us.

He seemed like a pretty cool teacher. When I got home my mom asked me how my day was, and I just told it was good, and I went up to my room to explore the wonders of the internet. I actually found something weird that day, it was a person on Steam… he had a profile picture of six animated ponies, it looked like that show my little sister watches, I think it was My Little Pony, or something like that. I just brushed it off thinking it was just some little girl who had a steam account, even though he/she had Saints Row: The Third and a few other games that a little girl wouldn't be playing.

But like I said earlier, I just brushed it off. The rest of the day went by normally, you know, I had supper, went back to the internet and went to sleep when my mom told me it was time for bed, yes I still have a bed time… my parents are _really _strict.

**-The Next Day-**

I woke up, but something was different… but I couldn't put my finger on it, little did I know I didn't have a finger. I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in, it was a moderately sized room, but everything seemed… _animated_, like I was in a cartoon, or something. Still looking around the room I saw a mirror, curiosity got to my and a stumbled out of the bed and tried to stand up, but when I tried I failed, falling to the ground. Looking at myself explained why I fell… for one thing I had… hooves, not hands, or fingers, looking at the rest of my body I noticed that I was covered in short black fur, and a tattoo on my flank of the sun being eclipsed by the moon.

The thing I was most shocked about was that I had wings… mother fracking wings. I was shocked I was a pony… oh my god.

**And that is it for this chapter ^-^. **

**Okay, just a few things here, but Mr. Aubern is based on my own chorus teacher, that's right we play games in chorus XD, he's an awesome teacher. And as you can tell Alex is not a brony, and he knows no one who is a brony or even a hater, so in other words, he is not a brony :/… **

**I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter, and yes I know it was shorter than the old first chapter, at least I think it was :/ you never know. **

**Well remember to review, follow, and favorite the story, otherwise have a great weekend ^-^ I sure will, I'm going swimming tomorrow, no joke, it's an indoor pool in Perryville, Missouri, my scout leader is taking us there to go swimming after we pass out bags for Scouting for Food, yes I'm a Boy Scout, but the only reason he's taking us is because no one ever shows up for passing out food :/ so he's trying this to get more people to show up. **

**One more thing, before I go: Steam Wood, Missouri doesn't exist, I think, I don't live in Missouri, I'm from southern Illinois :P but hey you never know… **

**-bathroomstahl**


End file.
